


A Compromise

by RogueRevenant



Series: Rebelcaptain One Shots [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, F/M, Has nothing to do with the canon timeline but they're still not dead in my eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant
Summary: Cassian and Jyn didn't expect to be sharing a bed with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to the RebelCaptainPrompts Tumblr prompt "One Bed".

Neither Jyn nor Cassian had ever shared a bed with anyone before. They also hadn't expected their first experience of so to be with each other.

At first, they didn't even plan on sharing a room, but the hotel only had one more room to spare, so the only option for Jyn and Cassian was to share the room. Next, everything in their hotel room was tiny. The room itself, the chairs, the bathroom, and not to mention the bed, which looked rickety and old, yet compared to the hard metallic floor it seemed like paradise to sleeping on the latter. However, its size implied that it was meant for only one individual to sleep on. One pillow, a fairly thin blanket, and its width hardly took up any space in the small room, surprisingly. Of course, in this situation Cassian had to put Jyn ahead of himself.

“You can take the bed, I’m not that tired right now.”

“Are you kidding me? You haven't slept in almost two days, you take the bed. I can sleep on the floor tonight,” Jyn said.

“No, I can just sleep on the floor, it’s okay.”

  “Quit being stubborn and get in the bed.” 

“The only way you’re getting me in that bed is if you’re in it as well.”

Cassian didn't expect that to come out of his mouth, and from the look on Jyn’s face neither did she. 

“I mean, like, not in a way where you’re like—”

“Alright.”

“Wait, what?”

“Fine,” Jyn said. “If I get in the bed then you have to as well.”

“Oh… I guess we have a compromise now.” 

Jyn slid under the covers first and looked in Cassian’s direction, where he stood still for a moment before she gestured for him to get in. He laid beside her, facing the opposite direction where he was staring at the wall with his arm hanging off of the edge of the bed. Jyn was on her back, staring up at the ceiling, occasionally placing over at Cassian, whose back was hardly inches from her body. She adjusted the covers to cover her upper body and she shivered gently as a gust of cold air drafted through the room. Cassian heard her teeth chatter as he suppressed shivers of his own as well.

“You cold?” he asked, leaning his body over slightly but not shifting completely onto his back.

“M-me? Yeah, a little. The covers are so thin.”

“You know, a friend once told me that the best way to generate body heat is to huddle up with someone else for a brief amount of time.”  

“Kaytoo said that, didn't he?”

“Yeah, actually,” Cassian smirked.

“Let’s do it, then.”

Cassian’s eyes widened. “Okay, that sounds good.”  Taking it slowly, Cassian turned himself over to face Jyn, who pushed herself closer to his body. He didn't know whether or not to wrap his arms around her, and he debated it for a moment, until he felt Jyn’s tiny arms slip around himself and tighten in a vice-like grip. In response, Cassian hugged her small frame into his chest and pressed her cheek to his chin. 

“This is much better than sleeping on the ground.”

“Yeah,” Jyn smiled. “I just hope I don't fall out of the bed during my sleep.”  
   
“Don’t worry,” Cassian giggled. “I won’t let that happen. As long as you’re in my arms, you’re safe.” 

Jyn’s heart fluttered and leapt up her throat and back down the second he said that. She didn't know what to say, she just wanted to prolong the moment for as long as she could before falling asleep. In Cassian Andor’s arms, she knew that what he said was true. She did feel safe, and she was.

“Thanks, Cass,” she said trying as hard as she could not to squeeze him any tighter to prevent hurting him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jyn. Sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for reading ;)


End file.
